User blog:Ludicrine/Ludus
Ludus is a planet in the Lux System. *Ocean-based life-bearing planet in the Lux system *Vibrant array of uncategorized life ("Monsters") *"Prime" societies: **Dragons (/Dragonkin??) - Original inhabitants, got beaned a bunch by Negatives at one point, mostly laying low atm on account of being lumped in with Monsters by the Griddies **Negatives - Liljequist clan. They saw, they conquered, they thought there was too much effort and not enough reward, they got bored, and they left. The would-be conquerors of Ludus dipped after knocking the Dragons down a few pegs, though they left a pretty significant footprint in the form of Universe City **Gridmasks - Rose up after the Dragons died out, did not attempt to use the planet to their fullest advantage out of fear of monsters THE CONTINENT OF OKTO-GREDILE, WHERE ALL THE IMPORTANT STUFF HAPPENS *Continent where most of the stories take place. Gridmasks are not known for branching out far from their home, and the entirety of Ludus has not been "explored" by any group of Gridmasks on any one continent as of yet. **For Beta purposes - yes of course we can come up with what else is out there, and already-established Out-Theres do exist, but if they don't show up in stories they're just kinda supplemental info at best. Not to say they never will, but I could spend the rest of my life charting Okto-Gredile adventures alone, so it might be a long while unless I get real inspired *While organized societies are in place, they are not quite formalized. Lands are commonly split between Areas, which have loose boundaries, and Towns within those. The biggest Town in any Area typically shares the same name as it. Vita Island *Very religious community *Hankvi's home NAME ME *Area consisting of the west coast over to Steckenberg Vestri Bay *West coast of continent *Refers to either the bay itself or the settlement running along it **The settlement takes up a "<" shape, with only a few stragglers filling in the rest of the space. ??? *Original name: "Town" *Southwest peninsula Lake (???) *It's a lake *It's also the land around the lake ??? *Land above the Lake (???) *Primarily consists of woods, not many places to go save for Cavernzone (???), a town built near mines to the north Steckenberg (Area) *"Stickscastle" in German *Area spanning westward from Submarine (???) *West side is separated by Forestzone (???) and Castle Area (???) Forestzone (???) *Psst. It's Forest *Has North and South sides separated by Castle Area (???) IQHQ *First IQ building, intended to get most of its customer base from the Steckenberg town just past Forestzone (???) but also be independent enough to not be bothered by them *Attracts attention from west by being the only really-big-fancy-industrial thing nearby, though it pales in comparison to places in the east Castle Area (???) * * Steckenberg (Town) *A town within Steckenberg that is also called Steckenberg **Sometimes called "Seaside Steckenberg" or some derivative *Closer to the coast than anything else. Economy is very varied, but there are many fishermen and other marine-based jobs. *Tech is much better here than in the majority of west Okto-Gredile due to its closeness with New Hub City and the trade that goes on between them. Mist Grove *The expansive area to the southeast of Steckenberg, following the coastline up to the DesertFuntimeZone (???) Silverwood *A modest town of a very small population *Cobalt's home Inconspicuous Tree Cannon *Some idiot built a cannon that looks like a bunch of trees glued together. What a tool.Φ Crop Circle *A wild wheat field that remains untouched by anyone, except for teenage Gridmasks who got dared to or lost a bet *A highly-intelligent monster known as Alkate resides here, and some urban legends refer to it *The area radiates with unique energy that makes certain tried-and-true forms of technology or exploration fail *Possibly Shane has something going on here? Maybe he meets Seira here, maybe he's got a business booming here, maybe both AND THEN I STOPPED HERE New Hub City Originally Old Hub City, it was rebuilt into Hub City, and even later rebuilt into New Hub City. Mar Greystar Lands on the northern border of the desert. Glyph Ruins Consists of stones which are colorized similarly to the Ludusian Witches, and a tree with leaves the colour of Leviathan's aura. The tree is commonly seen burning at random intervals. It is said that putting an object on one of the stones will bless it with magic. A grave for Zaion was made here, and the land was eventually given to Amygea, who built a house in the center of it. Mt. Duras A mountain where Tadanari and his close family/descendants live, near the peak. Makina has a home at the base of the mountain. Duras means "Zaion" in a different language. Desert Large desert. Home to the mysterious oasis and pyramid. Delinius has a home in this area. Mountain Range Samuel's community Area where Samuel built a number of homes for himself, his pets, and future Splationian crews. Masa also has a house here. Raki's Mansion A large mansion that sits on the peak of the mountain. Raki originally used it to house and treat travelers who had been wounded by monsters nearby. BH Crater The crater that Big Halley left when it crashed into Ludus. Factory Large factory connected to a number of power plants. Used by Dr. Jekyll Sand. Universe City Snowfield Abandoned Village Originally the home of Maynef and Delada. Was abandoned by most a while before Delada died and Maynef left it, apparently. Frozen Lake A lake frozen solid by the power of Valkis, a dragon who sleeps within the frozen lake, and has done so ever since with his battle with Galatha. Ice Castle A castle originally built by ancient dragons, made to honor Valkis, who was revered as a deity at the time. Helc Inferno Plains/Infernal Plains Originally named "Infernal Plains" due to the belief that Hell was a physical location on Ludus, it was later renamed to the Inferno Plains, after the rise of Galatha. Volcano Galatha rests deep in this volcano, and has done so ever since his battle with Valkis. Boiling Blood Lake A lake that purely consists of hot blood. It is actually aether, which has been diluted with sanguine from sacrificial blood offerings. Helc Castle A castle originally built by ancient dragons, made to honor Galatha, who was revered as a deity at the time. Faeric Wonder Jungle Jungle Temple A pyramid constructed by the monsters created within the wonder jungle. Pantheon An area that religious people can travel to in order to pray to the many known deities. Hidden and protected by the forces of the Wonder Jungle, which is why it survived centuries of being on an archdemon's planet. Also originally comes from the Proto Planet. Forget Tree Dubbed the "Forget Tree" by those who visit it, this tree was born when Ishtar turned into it. The fruit of this tree, when ripe, allows for people to forget past experiences, and allows them to learn all new ones. It may even erase muscle memory, sources say. There are many claims that it is actually planted from a seed within the Wonder Jungle, though this is somewhat paradoxical considering its true origin. Swamp A swamp home to an ornery green ogre. Isles Castle Ruins A castle that was home to a royal dragonkin family, before the Zeronius invasion. Luciras now protects its ruins, and has for some time. Mavus Originally a fragment of another planet, which crashed into the ocean of Ludus-Prime. Launch Pad A rocket station. Northern Continent (Auzos) Ivinopia Ivinopia is a city situated on a continent north of the main landmass. It covers a wasteland, a mountain range and part of the Madwood. Their culture and technology is a strange mixture between the wild west and the early industrialization in the West. Train tracks lay across the wasteland and go into the mountains. Mercuron lives here, along with Linthe. *Mountain Casino: A casino located in the northern mountain range. Formerly a pit stop for steam trains. Has a mirror counterpart in Bizarro Ludus-Prime. *Bizarro Altar: An altar honoring Llygaid. Hidden by the local cultists. Used by Mercuron to communicate with Neptunel. *Bacterial Empire Castle: A small sovereign state governed by tamed monsters. Chaos/Chance magic is being studied here. *Witch Academy: Although having lost its glory from the days of the thirteen witches, the academy still exists and houses students of all kinds of origins. Ran by Headmaster Bismarck. *Bavelgique: A massive tower made up of all sorts of buildings, including houses, catering and schools. Mechanic elevators go up and down the structure. Mercuron and Linthe live here, at an altitude of ±289 feet. Madwood Grey Agent's Base A shelter used by the Grey Agents, on the island below Bavelgique. There's a Pata right I think A distant island of moderate size, unexplored by Gridmasks for the most part. Appears uninhabited beyond some local wildlife in the forests further inland. Fairy-like creatures are rumored to live in these forests as well. Where the fuck is Greytown *Town, built as a shelter from Monsters Category:Blog posts